pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 26 - Oggy vs Dr. Robotnik
Cast *Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Princess Jasmine - Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Iago - Chuck (Angry Birds) *Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Magic Carpet - Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Genie - Percy (Thomas and Friends) *Toy Abu - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Snake Jafar - Inquisitor (Star Wars Rebels) *Genie Jafar - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) Transcript *Dr. Robotnik: That was sweet. And what do you think you're doing here? *Oggy: I'm here to get the lamp. Now, Olivia! (Olivia obeys, but as Oggy and Dr. Robotnik fight each other, Dr. Robotnik traps Olivia in a hour glass) *Dr. Robotnik: Nice try, Olivia. Your time is up. *Oggy: Olivia! *Chuck: Nice shot. *Kimba: I'll get it! (tries to get the lamp, only to be turned into Jerry Jr) *Oggy: Uh-oh. That's not good, Kimba. *Edd: We'll get it. *Eddy: Come on! My nose runs faster! *Ed: Yeah! The lamp is here! And we'll surely have it! *Oggy: I wouldn't do that if I were you. That would turn you into a statue. (The Eds don't hear and are turned into statues) *Dr. Robotnik: Now you will get to the point, or you will die here where you and your friends stand. (opens lots of cases of lightsabers in different colors and throws them at Oggy when they are ignited, only to miss when Oggy dodges them and grabs a light blue lightsaber while Dr. Robotnik laughs evilly at him) And I'm just getting warmed up. *Oggy: Are you afraid to fight me yourself, Mr. Inquisitor? *Dr. Robotnik: Are you calling me Mr. Inquisitor? (grabs a double bladed red lightsaber staff and transforms into The Inquisitor and ignites two of his red lightsabers) How acceptable. Let's get on with the fight. (a furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as lightsabers swing and clash. Finally, Oggy hurts The Inquisitor by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonize him) *Narrator: With their lightsabers lit, Oggy and Mr. Inquisitor began a furious battle. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clashed, until Oggy accidentally hurt Mr. Inquisitor by nicking him on the shoulder, only to antagonize him. *Percy: Go on, Oggy. Stop him and don't let him win. *Oggy: Okay, Percy, I will. *Olivia: Oggy, help me! I'm drowning! Keep on your toes! You've antagonized Dr. Robotnik so hard that he's now even angry! *Oggy: Don't worry, Olivia, and hang on. (fights with The Inquisitor even more) Okay, Mr. Inquisitor. You've asked for it, and I can always outsmart you. *Dr. Robotnik: There will be no mercy for you. I've already taken out two of your friends, made Olivia my slave, and stolen the magic lamp! (Percy runs to see Oggy in trouble while fighting Mr. Inquisitor) Inquisitive. It seems that you still have your training. But yet you fail to defeat me. *Oggy: Percy, help! *Percy: No way! I'm staying out of this! (just as Mr. Inquisitor prepares for the final blow, he suddenly starts changing) *The Inquisitor: (drops his saber staff, which switches off, and leaves Oggy to run away and break Olivia free) Oh no! What's happening? *Oggy: You're changing into someone different. *Mr. Inquisitor: Plucky, help! What is this magic?! *Chuck: You fool! Stop him! (Oggy breaks Inez free) *Inez: I'm free! (Mr. Inquisitor obeys until he continues screaming and continues changing into Diesel 10. Oggy force grabs Diesel 10, lifts him, and force throws him into Chuck as they both land in a black magic lamp, which Percy force lifts and throws right into the dessert) Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs